Were Little!
by DaDiddleMouse2
Summary: DISCLAIMER i dont own inuysha stuffs
1. Default Chapter

hey every one heres an Inuyasha fan fic for ya!  
its about them all as kids and they are all best frendz(shippo is only a baby like 2 months so he isnt in this one)and dont even thinkl about stealing this one you cant!!!(and all my fan fuics are short most of them)  
  
Were Little!!!  
  
"Attention Class!" Mr.Tsuko(made him up)Announced nap time!(little mirokus favroite time)*all the little ones get theyre pillows and blankets and pick theyre favroite spots(Little Mirkous anywhere near a girl)Sango goes to the reading center Kagome goes to game room Inuyasha in the corner Kikyo By Inuyasha Miroku is thinking"Kagome Sango Kikyo Kagome Sango kikyo not kikyo...Sango!"Kirara kitten growles...Kagome teacher growls.."Ill take my chances with kirara and go to sango"(kirara was asleep growling at demon mice)-Sango snores quietly miroku leans over her and starts to kiss her-*WHACK!!!!*"Dork!"Sango said angrily"Teacher miroku kissed me"-Sango makes her voice sound innocent after she whipped him in the face-"MIROKU CORNER!"-Mr.Tsuko yelled-"yes sir"-miroku said sadly and slowly walked over to the corner sango look at him like she did something wrong so she went over to apologize for getting him in trouble-"Miroku im sorry please forgive me"-sango said sounding sorry-"only if you kiss me"-miroku said hopefully-"oh no never"-Sango leaves  
Game room  
Kagome is drinking booze she stole from her grandpa"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeehoooooooooooooooooooooo"-Kagome yells-"Kagome you ok?"-Mr.Tsuko spots Kagome with booze-"Kagome Give me that!" -teacher says worried-"Huh?"-kagome says drunk"HIC!"-teacher goes to dest and finishes booze-Inuyasha and Kikyo are sleeping next to each other kikyo has her head on inuyasha's shoulder(leave them alone!)*Recess Bell Rings* they all run out-all but miroku who is stuffing luv letters in all the girls cubbies(He never ever changes)Kagome is still lookin for the door*Hic*Miroku is still stuffing letters.*second recess bell*they all walk in sad.*Kagome finds door*"Hey i found my way out!"kagome looks around no ones here o yea the bell reang*Hic*All the girls get thier notes and start looking at them."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!"all the girls screech and walk up to miroku*Whack Swhish whapoom*miroku is lying there with 2 black eyes."Ok kids time to draw"Mr.Tsuko said"I want you to draw what you want for your next birthday" There was a pause"OK"they all yelled.(Now lets see what they want.Inuyasha wants a real sword-not the plastic ones-.Sango wants a little brother-which she gets-Kikyo wants to be the youngest preistess and we all know that miroku wants a girlfriend-which he doesnt get for a while-They work for about 10 min. and the bell rings"Ok students time to go home!"they all run out"I made it in!"kagome just walks in "Kagome its time to go"the teacher said annoyed."Oh"She runs into the wall a few times before she gets out an hour later(when her mom gets her)  
  
Well hope you liked it notice its pg 13 so you can blame me for it i warned you! 


	2. Were Little V2

Hey well i shouldnt say everyone since i only had 1 review...that being mentioned thank you shawana and sarah for reminding me about her review anyhoo here it is as if anyone cared.........  
  
disclaimer-i no own inuyasha stuffs although dont we all want the credit? these words in no way have anything in a trial against me or some what not  
  
summary-Hey heres the scoop Theres a dance for kindergardners ok anyway call me weird when you see later on in this chapter oh and there old teacher was fired for taking kagomes booze that good man.. im evil so i had to call him good...these words cannot be held in a trial against me in a court of law....finally got it!oh there new teacher is Ms.Thinkeyorinatoubasanamayadensubba aka Mrs.T or the old lady who lives in the box nextdoor  
  
Were little part 2  
  
Kindergarden Dance  
  
"Ok kids im your new teacher Ms.Thinkeyorinatoubasanamayadensubba aka Mrs.T or the old lady who lives in the box nextdoor to kagome"Box Lady said."and note there is a kindergarden dance tomorrow at 6 pm to 8pm"she announced--Mirokus blue eyes sparkled and then squinted as he looked at Sango,Kagome,Then 10 other girls and then kikyo...He Shivered'not kikyo' he went to all the girls then finally Sango--"Sango.."Miroku started."Yea sure miroku ill go with you but dont do what you normally would"she said annoyed little miroku jumped up and down and ran all around screaming"YES!!sango likes me!!!!"--"nyaaah who needs a dance mommy and daddy are going out for thier anniversary that night and grandpa is always upstairs....which leaves me with all of his booze beer and that magazine of naked ladies..ill burn it in the oven and then mom will come home and say grandpa what are you cooking and ill say his naked ladies magazine but i cooked it"She grinned evily and went to her cubby and pulled out some gum and began to chew--"nap time again kids"the lady said"Kagome grinned evily again"Finally"she whispered.they all went to thier normal spots(SRY kagome has no booze this time her mom checked her backpack u.u)Kagome waited till the teacher went to smoke her 3 pakcs of cigarettes and when she did...."okay kikyo this will teach ya to tell my mom to take my booze away and for being and ugly slut"she spit her gum out and put it in kikyo's hair then walked to the teacher"Teacher i cant sleep...Teacher look"she pointed the teacher looked and kagome stole her lighter and cigarettes and began to smoke"Hey look im an ugly b**** like you miss F"she laughed"Kagome how nice of you...wait....hey!!"kagome ran in and to the teachers desk"hey everyone our teachers really a guy like my grandpa"she pulled out her grandpas magazine and showed everyone"that..thats not.. thats not mine you brat your suspended for kindergarden for 2 days"..kagome laughed again"2 days wow that the best you can do??guess its true grow up in a box and smoke become stupid as hell"(sry im not the insult person im more of the roma....nvm on with the story!!!^-^)--and the dance(oooh look miroku and sango lets take a peak)miroku and sango were dancing and little miroku leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then blushed sango froze and collapsed."Ohh look miroku kissed sango and she like it"Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to her motionless body on the floor.a crowed builded up around her,and miroku helped her up and did it again this went on for about 30 min until a teacher broke it up--(now kagome at home)"hmmm..theres coors light,budwiser...ah heck budwiser"she engulfed an intire 12 pack"damn gramps you cant hold your alcahol like i can i need more in order to get wasted before that.."she turned up the oven notch to 500 she opened it up, it was on fire"shit"she took a can of beer and threw it on the flames."damn its bigger..oh well"she trew a buket of water on it and put it on a plate"Hmmm where are the eggs"she took all the eggs they had and went to the dance hall and her school"hmm"she went back and got a bucket rope and lots of other things--1 hr later they all left the dance hall. they opened the door and all the eggs fell on Inuyasha and Kikyo.kagome fell to the ground laughing"gobble gobble bock bock,your a rooser and a chiken...well Kikyos a cow then that makes Inuyasha a bull"Inuyasha chased her around the dance hall for a while before she threw a dirty magazine in his face.he dropped down and look page for page of naked WOMEN(i made that in caps for all the Inuyashaxmirkou of xsesshoumaru xkoga which is grose in my POV point of view anyway)she went to miroku and slapped him"you jerk i herd what you did with sango...Good goin but my gramps said next time go to bed with her(LOL i had to add that and if by any chance you get the idea no i dun wanna do that ...at least not for a few years dang im really gettin annoyin eh all these comments well guess what theyll be throught every story i have so get used 2 it!!!).Miroku smiled at Sango and she shook her head"no you pervert...maybe in 16 years if your lucky"he frowned then kissed her again and like before she froze and fell..(ya know im tryin to make this story alap as long as possible but im runnin out of F***** ideas anyway heres where it ends!!)  
  
well if i didnt include a disclaimer here(im too lazy to scroll up and find out)-i no own inuyasha stuffs some one else do u.u o well  
  
NOTE-if you happen to be a boyxboy relation ship fan and happen to read this go ahead and flame me im always up for a good lawsuit...LOL anyway if you get a chance to read my newest CCS story(not out yet)its about li as an orphan and sakura a rich girl her rescues here and so on and so forth and the next chapter of were little ends up they are 10-13 years old and kagomes drinkin probs are worse and funnier!!! anyway ttfn  
  
wit love ta all my fans(as if i got any on that note PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!!!)  
  
DaDiddleMosue2!!  
  
P.S Michell Branch,Disturbed,Ms.Aguleria,avril,paparoach,andann them 80's music singers all ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
